Communications devices such as cellular telephones, mobile communication devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptops, and the like are becoming more prevalent as users appreciate the smaller form factors, increased functionality, and the mobility of the devices. It is not uncommon for a person to use more than one communications device. For example, a person may have one mobile phone for personal use and another mobile phone for business use. However, carrying around multiple mobile phones can be awkward and cumbersome. Additionally, it is not uncommon for members of a family to each own and use her/his individual mobile phone. This, too, can present a difficult situation when family members are together and not all members have their respective phones in possession.